


Smug

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not funny if you're the only one laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixpences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixpences/gifts).



"Rest assured, I've no plans to hold this against you, Lieutenant."

Riza squints against the dim light of the archive room. The paperclip she's jury-rigging to the closure of Roy's trousers refuses, in turn, to keep them closed or stay hidden.

"Your desire for me just burns too bright—too strong to be contained."

Her own uniform has been sufficiently reordered and, more importantly, is in one piece. The brass button sits heavy in her pocket.

"You were-"

"One more word and I swear I'll leave you here."

He quiets. Riza feels like she can still hear his grin.


End file.
